happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
From Hero to Eternity
"From Hero to Eternity" is episode number 1.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Splendid must be more dedicated on his job than washing his clothes. (Part 1) If only Splendid hadn't melted the snowball... (Part 2) Plot While having a friendly snowball fight, Giggles makes a snowball, but does not notice that it has a rock at the center. She playfully throws it at Cuddles. The snowball hits Cuddles in the eye,resulting in profuse bleeding. Meanwhile, Splendid flies into a laundromat where Pop and Cub await their laundry. Splendid hears her screams for help (Giggles) and, after putting his clothes and change in a washing machine, he flies off to investigate. He arrives to find a panic-stricken Giggles standing over Cuddles, who has stopped moving. Splendid begins giving Cuddles mouth to mouth, but, due to his super breath, he ends up inflating Cuddles to the point where he pops. Even though the resulting pop has knocked down trees and shot Cuddles' blood and organs everywhere, Splendid still listens for a heartbeat by placing his ear against Cuddles' exposed ribcage. When he doesn't find one, he briefly mourns Cuddles' death and places a detached piece of Cuddles' stomach skin over his face. Cuddles' explosion has also knocked Giggles to her back and ruptured her ear drums, throwing off her balance and vision. Splendid runs to her and happily pats her on the head before taking off. The wobbly Giggles stumbles over the the edge of a cliff and falls off, onto a snowy slope below, picking up snow as she rolls. The snowball that is forming as she rolls down the slope approaches Petunia and Toothy who are building a snowman. Splendid hears the rumbling of the snowball and rushes to block the snowball from hitting them. Unfortunately, he misses the snowball and Petunia and Toothy get caught up in it. Splendid flies after the snowball, using his eye lasers to try and melt it. This, however, only succeeds in splitting the snowball in two and cutting Toothy and Petunia in half. The snowball halves roll down two different paths, leaving Splendid with double the work. He takes care of one half of the snowball by picking up a tree, which holds a treehouse where Nutty and Sniffles play checkers, and uses it as a baseball bat to knock the snowball away. This lands on Handy's freshly shoveled driveway. He angrily kicks the side of his house, which detaches a sheet of ice from the roof, which slices off the top part of Handy's head. Splendid resets the tree in the ground, but the force of his swing caused Nutty and Sniffles to be splattered all over the treehouse's walls. Splendid is then about to punch the other half of the snowball to oblivion, when he hears the washing machine his clothes are in buzz. Abandoning his cause, he flies back to the laundromat, where Cub has climbed into Splendid's clothes basket for fun. Splendid flies in, piles his clothes in the basket, and tosses everything from the basket into the dryer, not noticing Cub. He puts some change in the dryer and flies off, annoying Pop for flying so quickly. Elsewhere, Lumpy drives a tank truck along the highway, when he sees the other half of the snowball in his rear view mirror. Lumpy waves the snowball, indicating it can pass him, and then begins cursing the snowball out. He suddenly finds his truck being lifted off the ground by Splendid. Splendid flies to the outskirts of a city where the snowball is headed and throws Lumpy's truck to the ground, crushing the lower half of Lumpy's body beneath the truck. Splendid uses his eye lasers on the truck, causing it to explode and send the upper half of Lumpy's body flying into space. The snowball rolls onto the truck and is melted by the fire from the explosion. This, unfortunately, causes the town to flood. To get rid of the excess water, Splendid drills a hole in the ground to allow the water to drain. The water level quickly drops, but citizens are sucked into the whirlpool of water that flows down the hole. Luckily, the water stops flowing before Giggles is sucked in. Splendid flies down and again pats Giggles on the head, who bids him farewell as he flies away. The ground begins rumbling and Giggles looks into the hole, only to have lava fly out and burn her head. She runs away as lava begins flooding the town. Giggles ends up running off a cliff, and forming a new snowball as she rolls down another slope. Back at the laundromat, Splendid collects his clothes, but is confused when he sees all of his whites are now red. He looks in the dryer to see Cub's blood, organs, and hat all over the interior of the dryer. Acting nonchalantly, Splendid flies out of the laundromat, once again annoying Pop. Moral "It all comes out in the wash!" Deaths #Cuddles is stabbed in the eye and inflated, later popped by Splendid's breath. #Petunia and Toothy are sliced in half by Splendid's eye laser, Toothy vertical, and Petunia horizontal. #Sniffles and Nutty are splattered against their treehouse's walls, crushing them. #The top half of Handy's head is sliced in half when a sheet of ice falls on him. #The top half of Lumpy's body is shot off into space, where he either dies of blood loss or a lack of oxygen. #Flaky, Russell, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Lifty and Shifty fall into the whirpool and get burned by lava. #Giggles possibly dies when her head is burnt, unless the snow cooled down the fire. #Cub is torn apart in a dryer. Goofs #When Splendid puts his clothes into a washer, he uses one at the end of a row. When he returns, he retireves his clothes from the washer next to the end of the row. Similarly, he puts his clothes in a dryer next to the end of the row. But when he retrives his clothes, the dryer is at the end of the row. #When Giggles approaches the injured Cuddles, neither his tail not his scarf are seen. When angle switches to show the barely conscious Cuddles, his tail and scarf are visible so that they should have been seen in the previous shot. #When Cuddles explodes and Splendid runs to the injured Giggles, Cuddles' blood and organs are nowhere to be found. #When Giggles is first injured, her left eardrum is hanging from her ear. After she is resuced from the giant snowball, her right eardrum is hanging out. #After Cuddles's body explodes, there is only level ground surrounding the area. When Giggles stumbles off a few seconds later, however, she takes a few steps and falls off a cliff which wasn't shown in the overhead view after the explosion. #Giggles should be in the center of the snowball, not the outer section. Hence, she should be cut in half by Splendid's eye lasers. #In scenes where you can see the divided Petunia and Toothy, one of the body's skulls is blank on both sides (no nostrils or eye-holes). #After Splendid hits the half snowball with the tree, he was not holding it correctly. #A sheet of ice cutting Handy's head in half is impossible; hence HTF breaking the laws of physics. #Everything that was in the tree house excluding Nutty and Sniffles' corpses disappeared after Splendid returned the tree where he found it. #The tools on Handy's toolbelt change places once. #When the snowball rolls toward town, it heads straight down a snowy hill. When the scene returns, the snowball is on a road. Similarly, the snowball is now headed in the opposite direction. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change several times. #Lumpy is inside the truck when Splendid smashes it into the ground, but somehow he appears under it soon after it crashes. #When Splendid hits the tanker truck with his laser eyes it makes giant explosion but back on land everything seems to be normal , no even blast area. #At the end when Splendid is taking out his laundry which have turned red, there are windows which only show the snow outside, but none of the lava. Although, the laundrette could have been near where Giggles, with her head on fire, fell and caused another giant snowball, in which the lava hasn't got to yet. #Lumpy shouldn't of been able to scream in space. This would later occur to Cuddles in Blast from the Past. #Giggles is more of a Starring character. #When Splendid walks to Giggles Splendid's eyes switch. Trivia *This episode aired along with The Wrong Side of the Tracks and And the Kitchen Sink.''The alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "One Foot in the Grave." Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty appear in all 3 of these episodes. Additionally, Cuddles, Lifty and Shifty dies in all three. *Although David Winn replaced Lumpy some time ago, this was his first time voicing Splendid. *This is one of the four episodes where Splendid is not responsible for every death in this episode, the other three are Wrath of Con, See What Develops and Mirror Mirror. *As hinted in this episode, Pop might not be fond of Splendid, as he looks somewhat annoyed when Splendid enters and leaves the laundromat. *Cuddles' death is similar to Toothy's death from ''Ski Patrol. *The treehouse Sniffles and Nutty are in is the same one from House Warming. It has the same details, decorations, and shape. *This is the only regular episode where one can be certain that Cro-Marmot has died, as he is sucked into a hole that plunges him into lava. *Pop and Handy are the only characters in this episode that aren't killed by Splendid. *This is the first episode of the TV series in which the starring character survives. *This is the first episode where the bottom of Splendid's tummy marking is curved. *As they swirl around the whirlpool, The Mole is standing on Cro-Marmot's block of ice. *Giggles' injury is similar to Lumpy's injury from Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *This is the first TV epsiode to feature all four blue characters. *Strange enough, the launderette was not destroyed by the pool of lava. *This is so far, Splendid's only solo starring role. *Disco Bear, Flippy, and Mime are the only characters who don't appear in this episode. *The starring characters from the previous episode (Lumpy and Sniffles) made appearance roles. *On the official Happy Tree Friends site, this episode was posted under the title "Hero to Eternity" instead of "From Hero to Eternity". Also, for some reason, the episode was posted twice (first during 2009 and the second during 2010). *Despite the name of this episode being a parody of the 1953 drama "From Here to Eternity", the episode has no similarities at all to the movie. This is not dissimilar to "This Is Your Knife", parodying the name of the TV series "This Is Your Life." *A link to part 1 of this episode on YouTube was the first thing ever to be posted on the official Facebook page for Happy Tree Friends. Gallery whirlpool.jpg|A surfing competition. NOT! Washingmaghine.jpg FromHerotoEternity 1.PNG|The begin of this episode. Giggles. FromHerotoEternity 2.PNG|Looking at left. FromHerotoEternity 3.PNG|She about to throw a snowball. FromHerotoEternity 4.PNG|Ditto. FromHerotoEternity 5.PNG|Thrown. FromHerotoEternity 6.PNG FromHerotoEternity 7.PNG|Cuddles. FromHerotoEternity 8.PNG|He saw a snowball. FromHerotoEternity 9.PNG|Dodge it. FromHerotoEternity 10.PNG|Throw at Giggles. FromHerotoEternity 11.PNG|Thinking that Cuddles will miss. So she laugh. FromHerotoEternity 12.PNG|Giggles gets hit in the face with a snow ball! FromHerotoEternity 13.PNG|Ditto. FromHerotoEternity 14.PNG|He laugh at Giggles. FromHerotoEternity 15.PNG|Okay Cuddles, you can't dodge this one. FromHerotoEternity 16.PNG|Giggles din't notice that snowball has a rock inside it. FromHerotoEternity 17.PNG|She take a careful aim. FromHerotoEternity 18.PNG|He thinks that Giggles will miss again. FromHerotoEternity19.PNG|Of course not. But you MUST watch yourself from prevent to getting hit with one fitted with rock. FromHerotoEternity20.PNG|Splendid goes to laundromat to wash his cloths. FromHerotoEternity21.PNG|Splendid enter the laundromat room. While Pop and Cub is waiting for his own cloths. FromHerotoEternity22.PNG|Splendid annoyed Pop. FromHerotoEternity23.PNG|In front of laundromat. FromHerotoEternity24.PNG|Inserting his cloths. FromHerotoEternity25.PNG|Giggles is going to check Cuddles. FromHerotoEternity26.PNG|Only find him to be dead. FromHerotoEternity27.PNG|Oh! No! What did I have done? FromHerotoEternity28.PNG|HELP! FromHerotoEternity29.PNG|Somebody out there? FromHerotoEternity30.PNG|Splendid hears the Giggles' scream. FromHerotoEternity31.PNG FromHerotoEternity32.PNG|He flies out the laundromat room. FromHerotoEternity33.PNG|Stupid flying squirrel! FromHerotoEternity34.PNG|I like flying squirrel. FromHerotoEternity35.PNG|The area where the incident happened. FromHerotoEternity36.PNG|Now with Splendid. FromHerotoEternity37.PNG|He start to revive Cuddles. FromHerotoEternity38.PNG|Heartbeat? FromHerotoEternity39.PNG|Nope. FromHerotoEternity40.PNG|Can he be revived? mouth 2 mouth.jpg Cuddles inflated.png A7822673-22.jpg|Cuddles' death and Giggles' injury. 1_41.JPG|Bass, beats his heart? FromHerotoEternity41.PNG|Sorry, Cuddles. I can't revive you. FromHerotoEternity42.PNG|R.I.P. Cuddles. FromHerotoEternity43.PNG|Closing his eyelid. FromHerotoEternity44.PNG|Cover his face. FromHerotoEternity45.PNG|Giggles after the explosion. FromHerotoEternity46.PNG|She wakes up but in disorientated state. FromHerotoEternity47.PNG|Splendid is running to Giggles. While Giggles has in disorientate state and while their ear is bleeping. happyin.jpg|Splendid is happy! FromHerotoEternity48.PNG|Goof#19 FromHerotoEternity49.PNG|It gotta be fine. Lady. FromHerotoEternity50.PNG|Now, I gotta go, I have other jobs to do. FromHerotoEternity51.PNG FromHerotoEternity52.PNG|Disorientated Giggles try to walk away. FromHerotoEternity53.PNG|She is about to fall. FromHerotoEternity54.PNG|She fall. FromHerotoEternity55.PNG FromHerotoEternity56.PNG|She begin turn into a snowball. FromHerotoEternity57.PNG|Only her bow are visible. FromHerotoEternity58.PNG|Splendid is going to the laundry room again. Before begin interrupted. FromHerotoEternity59.PNG|He hears the scream again. FromHerotoEternity60.PNG|He going to help her again. FromHerotoEternity61.PNG|Petunia and Toothy building a snowman. FromHerotoEternity62.PNG|A giant snowball is coming to kill you! FromHerotoEternity63.PNG|Hey men, whats going on here? FromHerotoEternity64.PNG|Look a giant snowball. FromHerotoEternity65.PNG|Far distance view. FromHerotoEternity66.PNG|Splendid is coming to help those guys. FromHerotoEternity68.PNG|Splendid prepare for blocking the giant snowball. FromHerotoEternity69.PNG|Splendid's accuracy is so low that he even cannot see that the giant snowball is not targeting him but Petunia and Toothy! FromHerotoEternity70.PNG FromHerotoEternity71.PNG|He rescue those guys again. FromHerotoEternity72.PNG FromHerotoEternity73.PNG|LASER EYE! FromHerotoEternity74.PNG|About to slice the giant snowball. FromHerotoEternity75.PNG|Sliced! FromHerotoEternity76.PNG|Half Petunia and Toothy. FromHerotoEternity77.PNG|This makes the mission even more harder. FromHerotoEternity78.PNG|Splendid look at one of two snowballs. FromHerotoEternity79.PNG|He got a idea. FromHerotoEternity80.PNG|Nutty and Sniffles in a treehouse. FromHerotoEternity81.PNG|Nutty laughing at Sniffles for losing. FromHerotoEternity82.PNG|Sniffles is angry because Nutty laughing at him. FromHerotoEternity83.PNG|New round. FromHerotoEternity84.PNG|Nutty lose a tooth. While Sniffles bites his tongue (without cutting it off). FromHerotoEternity85.PNG|Splendid hied it like a baseball bat. FromHerotoEternity86.PNG|The side view of the half-giant snowball. With the half vertical Toothy corpse and a horizontal Petunia corpse. FromHerotoEternity87.PNG|Sniffles and Nutty pinned against a wall when Splendid held it like a baseball bat. FromHerotoEternity88.PNG|Baseball! FromHerotoEternity89.PNG|Handy's home. FromHerotoEternity90.PNG|Handy is tired for cleaning the patch. FromHerotoEternity91.PNG|What the! FromHerotoEternity92.PNG|It a half-giant snowball. FromHerotoEternity93.PNG|This mess happened again! brd.png|see on the red circle i think petunia death on this snow ball... FromHerotoEternity94.PNG|Angry Handy. FromHerotoEternity95.PNG|Handy kick the thing that clean the snow. FromHerotoEternity96.PNG|The ice about to slice Handy. FromHerotoEternity97.PNG|Slice! FromHerotoEternity98.PNG|Losing balance. FromHerotoEternity99.PNG|And dead! FromHerotoEternity100.PNG|Splendid puts the tree back to the place where it should be. FromHerotoEternity101.PNG|Dead Sniffles and Nutty. From Hero to Eternity PT2 1.PNG|The start of part 2. A half-giant snowball is rolling to the town. From Hero to Eternity PT2 2.PNG|Again, Giggles' bow can be seen here. From Hero to Eternity PT2 3.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 4.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 5.PNG|Splendid is ready for stopping the snowball. From Hero to Eternity PT2 6.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 7.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 8.PNG|The washing process is completed. From Hero to Eternity PT2 9.PNG|He focus more on his clothes rather than the rescue mission. From Hero to Eternity PT2 10.PNG|Cub likes this basket. From Hero to Eternity PT2 11.PNG|Splendid is back. From Hero to Eternity PT2 12.PNG|A new own objective; put his cloths in the dryer machine. From Hero to Eternity PT2 13.PNG|Alright, I'm back to the mission. From Hero to Eternity PT2 14.PNG|Pop is still reading a newspaper while Splendid pass by. From Hero to Eternity PT2 15.PNG|That annoy him again. From Hero to Eternity PT2 16.PNG|Here, we can see Lumpy is driving a truck. imagelumpydriving.jpg|Ditto, closeup. From Hero to Eternity PT2 17.PNG|In the mirror, we can see the snowball is faster than truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 18.PNG|Okay, you first snowball. From Hero to Eternity PT2 19.PNG|Lumpy sees that this is weird. From Hero to Eternity PT2 20.PNG|Ditto. From Hero to Eternity PT2 21.PNG|He got bored. From Hero to Eternity PT2 22.PNG|Something is wrong with the truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 23.PNG|Splendid lifts a truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 24.PNG|And again, passed the snowball by. From Hero to Eternity PT2 25.PNG|The area where Splendid to throw the truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 26.PNG|Splendid about to throw the truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 27.PNG|Throw. From Hero to Eternity PT2 28.PNG|And destroy. From Hero to Eternity PT2 29.PNG|Splendid about to shoot his lasereye. From Hero to Eternity PT2 30.PNG|Red eyes! Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes